Sangre en el espejo
by LilyDarkBlack
Summary: Tumbado en su cama, Sirius Black recuerda una vieja promesa tiempo atrás... Ha llegado el momento de cumplirla... el bien y el mal unidos por una sola causa: venganza...


**Disclaimer:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes de j.k.Rowling, no se ha hecho con afán de lucro, sino sólo de diversión.

Hola a todos! Un día estaba leyendo un fic de joanne distte, llamado "Azkaban" y se me ocurrió éste en referencia a una cosa que dijo bellatrix. Está hecho sin haber leído el libro 6, sin más, espero que les guste, y ¡va poir tí, joanne, te dedico este fic! espero que me pongan su sincera opinión.

oOoOoOoOoOoO **SANGRE EN EL ESPEJO** OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tumbado sobre su cama, en el número 12 de Grimmauld place, Sirius Black recordaba su tiempo en Azkaban… y una vieja promesa esperando su momento… y todo por un poco de sangre sobre un espejo…

Esta historia, empieza cuando una mañana, durante la estancia de Sirius y Bellatrix Black en Azkaban, Bellatrix encuentra una pequeña mancha de sangre sobre su espejo de marco plateado.

Desde su celda, podía oírla jadear ¿Qué mosca le habría picado ahora a su prima Bellatrix? Por toda respuesta, un pequeño espejo, manchado de sangre se estampó contra los barrotes de la celda de ésta última.

-Mira lo que he encontrado, querido primo… -soltó Bellatrix, mostrando a su primo triunfante el maldito espejo.

Lo primero que pensó Sirius es que los años que llevaban en Azkaban, habían terminado por volver a Bellatrix totalmente loca.

-Me encanta despertarme por la mañana en este inmundo lugar y encontrar una mancha de sangre para darme los buenos días-ironizó Sirius.

-¿Verdad que sí?- repuso ella, sin descubrir, o quizá sin querer acusar el sarcasmo que impregnaba la voz de Sirius.

Después, se quedó callada, pensativa. Miraba fascinada como aquella mancha rojiza goteaba resbalando desde el espejo hasta el suelo de la celda.

-Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía la sangre…- prosiguió Bellatrix desde su tétrico y morboso mundo de fantasía, donde cada muerte, cada tortura se convertía en una auténtica expresión artística.

Creo que es de una rata, que en la oscuridad, se ha estampado contra el muro- dijo éstas últimas palabras con tal pasión, que Sirius no pudo evitar sentir que ambos pensaban en la misma persona.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste una mancha de sangre, Sirius?- inquirió ella, como si fuera lo más natural, empezar el día hablando sobre sangre y muerte.

-No lo recuerdo- repuso él, enfadado, decidido a zanjar el tema de conversación cuanto antes.

Mentía. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Fue tras una maldición Avada kedavra, en una calle repleta de muggles y frente a un hombre que acababa de perder por completo el juicio. Sólo que no fue una mancha, sino litros y litros de sangre, esparcidos sobre aquella endemoniada calle, ascendiendo en una roja espiral de muerte y terror, que aún seguía visitándolo cada noche en sus pesadillas.

-Bueno, yo sí lo recuerdo, fue cuando torturé a los Longbottom… ¿Sabes, cuando torturas a alguien hasta la locura, puedes llegar a conseguir que sangre a borbotones.

No lo dijo como el hecho repugnante que a Sirius le parecía, sino como si fuera un gran logro por su parte, un motivo de orgullo y no de vergüenza.

-¿Por qué no me dices la verdad, Sirius?-prosiguió ella- Sé que estás pensando en él, al igual que yo. Sé que sueñas cada noche con aquel que traicionó a tu mejor amigo, cuando te oigo por las noches hablar en voz alta y llorar cuando crees que nadie más te escucha. Sé que sientes las mismas ansias de venganza que yo… ansias que son capaces de llevarte a la demencia, y que por las noches no consigues conciliar el sueño, por el odio que te corroe las entrañas… Sé que lo odias con la misma intensidad que yo, cuando parece que serías capaz de dejarlo todo sólo por ver como la muerte se apodera de él… lenta, dolorosamente ¿Me equivoco?

Sirius se había quedado mudo y blanco como la cera. Sí, ella tenía razón, lo único que a ambos les unía era aquel odio descontrolado por la misma persona… aunque por diferentes motivos. Él había traicionado a sus amigos, pero también todo aquello en lo que ella creía. Ambos estaban allí por su culpa.

-Matémosle- susurró Bellatrix.

-¿Qué?- inquirió Sirius, sorprendido, seguro de que la última frase que ella había pronunciado había sido tan sólo producto de su desbocada imaginación.

-Me has oído- dijo ella- unamos nuestras fuerzas para acabar con él. El bien y el mal unidos por una sola y justa causa: venganza.

Así que ambos habían sellado la promesa de matarlo en cuanto salieran de allí con un pacto de sangre… derramada sobre el maldito espejo de la mortífaga.

-El momento de la venganza ha llegado- se dijo Sirius aquella mañana en Grimmauld place. Así que poniéndose un basto abrigo, para resguardarse de la lluvia que parecía desgarrar el cielo en minúsculas gotas, cayendo sobre su frente, se dispuso a dirigirse a aquel lugar que habían acordado en esa misma mañana, quince años atrás… el cementerio de Godric. Él estaría allí, fingiendo que seguía sirviendo a Lord Voldemort, que seguía siendo el instrumento del diablo… cuando nunca había sido más que un juguete en brazos de la muerte.

No fue fácil, al contrario de lo que Sirius siempre había creído, porque con él, moría la infancia de Sirius, y la única época de su vida en la que él recordaba haber sido feliz.

Pero lo hicieron juntos, y el dolor que aquella rata cobarde había experimentado había servido para mitigar en parte el que ambos sentían. De nuevo, litros y litros de sangre ascendiendo en aquella diabólica espiral que acompañaría a Sirius en sus sueños hasta el fin de sus días.

El bien y el mal unidos por un único fin: venganza. Y tras ella, ambos se miraron en silencio, y comprendieron que ya nada les unía. El único lazo que quedaba entre Sirius y Bellatrix se había roto para siempre. En ese momento, supieron que jamás volverían a verse, el invisible hilo de odio que los había unido durante tantos años, los había vuelto a separar en caminos distintos.

Y Sirius, al volver sobre sus pasos para tomar el suyo, sólo oía una palabra, haciéndose eco en su cabeza como un cántico macabro, que habría de ser su eterna canción de cuna:

Asesino.

**Bueno, eso es todo, no! esperen! no se vayan aún, un review, por favor! muchas gracias! Un beso a todos!**


End file.
